The present application relates to stringed instruments, and more particularly to methods and systems for baffling acoustic string instruments.
Acoustic stringed instruments, such as guitars, generally have a hollow body with strings that extend longitudinally from the top end, e.g., the headstock, to some point near on at the bottom end, e.g., the bridge or tail block, of the instrument. Between the ends of the strings lies a bridge that maintains the strings a certain distance above the soundboard of the stringed instrument. When the strings of the instrument are manipulated, the vibration created in the strings is transferred to the soundboard to amplify the sound of the strings. Acoustic string instruments, however, are limited with regard to the loudness that may be produced and the frequency and/or the amplitude of the sound produced without electronic amplification/enhancement. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and system to increase the loudness or vary the frequency and/or the amplitude of the sound of sound produced from an acoustic string instrument without electronic amplification/enhancement.